


mom and dad take a break

by LAMusings



Category: BIGSTAR (Band), MYNAME (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Cue the fluff, M/M, Raehwan Fighting!!!, also cause my babe went into the army..., kijung's parents, mom and dad, the ship that nobody ships but me apparently, the unit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: a lil fluff about the My Story team's mom & dad a.k.a. Raehwan and Seyong





	mom and dad take a break

“What?” Seyong demands with a tired smirk.

It’s 3:43 a.m. and the other members of the white team went off to bed a while ago. But instead of cleaning up and getting some much-needed sleep, Seyong and Raehwan are propped up, shoulder to shoulder, against the practice room mirror. 

“Nothing.” The other boy replies softly. 

Seyong quirks an eyebrow as if to say, _really?_ , and Raehwan smiles.

“It’s just…” he chuckles under his breath, “I really didn’t want to be on your team. Mostly because you seemed… unapproachable. And a little scary,” The younger admits with a shrug, wary of his hyung’s temper. 

But then Seyong nods and grins, “I know.”

“And I mean, you _are_ scary. You’re strict and stubborn and abrasive—”

“Please, go on.” Seyong interjects jokingly.

“But,” Raehwan assuages gently, “You’re also incredibly patient, and diligent in your work. You care about each one of your teammates, especially our youngest. And the show’s editing is unfortunate because I wish people could see how kind you are.” 

For once in his life, Seyong is speechless and totally, absolutely, 100% not blushing. 

“Thanks.” He murmurs. 

“No problem.” 

They sit in amicable silence, savoring the quiet of the studio, and if, at one point, Raehwan’s head finds a pillow in Seyong’s shoulder, neither is conscious enough to care; They doze, exhaustion from the previous day winning out… until suddenly, the beep! beep! beep! of Seyong’s watch cuts through the silence. 

Grabbing the older’s wrist, Raehwan reads the numbers through bleary eyes and groans, “What could you possibly need an alarm for at 5 in the morning?” 

“Gym.” Seyong replies sleepily, rolling his shoulders. But when he moves to get up, Raehwan curls deeper into his side and tosses an arm over over his stomach, burrowing his face into Seyong’s neck with a whiny, resolute, “No.” 

“Hwan-ah…”

“Nope.” The younger punctuates by tossing a leg over as well, effectively trapping his hyung. “Set another alarm for 7 and go back to sleep.” 

And for once, Seyong does as he’s told.  
It takes some maneuvering, but eventually he slides them down the mirror and bunches his extra hoodie into a pillow before wrapping an arm around Raehwan’s shoulders, pulling the younger flush against his chest. 

After a minute or two, they’re both out again.

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i've been rewatching The Unit cause I'm obsessed, and I can't get over how Raewhan & Seyong took care of Kijung during My Story. and when they hugged after the performance... it was too sweet to ignore so here we are ☺︎


End file.
